


Lost and Found

by MusicologicalJourney



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, M/M, Older Sebastian, cheating maybe?, ciel is fourteen, older aleister, under aged marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicologicalJourney/pseuds/MusicologicalJourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Phantomhive is a power hungry man and will do anything to get power. This includes marring off is only child to Richard Chambers son. Ciel is forced to marry Aleister on his fourteenth birthday and is now the mans wife. What happens however when he meets Aleisters best friend and closest confidant, Sebastian Michaelis? Will the two fall for each other, and will Sebastian save Ciel from this life he does not want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first story I am posting anywhere and to be honest I have not looked at this story in a while before I ran into it during a few snow days! I hope that you like it and can give me some feed back on it! Enjoy and see you at the end! And just so you know I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Ciel gasped as Paula tightened the straps of his corset. “I’m sorry miss, but it must be tight today. Everything must be perfect for your new husband,” she said as she gave the strings another tight pull. 

“I don’t think it will go perfectly if I pass out while saying my vows,” Ciel tells her as she steps away from him. “Non-sense my lady. Look how perfect you are right now,” she says as Ciel looks at himself in the mirror. 

His makeup is perfect bringing out Ciel’s natural beauty and making him look flawless. His hair is pulled up on top of his head and pinned into place with thousands of diamonds. 

“Up you come miss. It is time to get you into this dress,” Paula says as she helps Ciel stand from his dresser. Ciel sighed again as he stood from the vanity and walked to the window to look out at what was fixing to be his former home. He did not want to get married. At least not to the Viscount Druitt. Almost everyone loved Aleister Chambers and most people where glad that darling Ciel was going to be marring such a fine young man. It seems that everyone has forgotten that Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive never had a baby girl. Ciel, in fact, was born a boy. After Rachel's death when Ciel was five, Vincent was never the same. He became money hungry and didn't care who he ruined to get power or money. 

Right before Ciel's seventh birthday Vincent made a deal with Richard Chambers to marry their children for money and property. They agreed that on Ciel's fourteenth birthday the two boys would be married and that Ciel would be Aleister's wife. Vincent returned home the next day with dresses and a tutor for Ciel. Ciel had seven years to prepare himself to be Aleister's wife. Gone was the carefree little boy who loved to read and laughed often. In his place was a bitter young boy that was forced into acting like a young lady in public to please his father. That was exactly seven years ago. 

Ciel continued to stare out the window at the falling snow. It is December 14th, his birthday. Paula walked in carrying Ciel's lavish wedding dress pulling him from his thoughts. "Oh my lady. I can't wait to see this dress on you. You are going to look absolutely breath taking," Paula said as she laid the dress out on Ciel's lavish bed. Ciel didn't say anything as Paula got him into the elaborate gown. Vincent walked in just as Paula was putting the finishing touches to Ciel's dress. 

"Look how lovely you are Ciel. My little girl is all grown up and is getting married today," he said as he pulled Ciel in for a tight hug. "Mess anything up today Ciel, and you will live to regret it," Vincent whispered into his ear. "Father, are you sure I should be marring the Viscount? He is fourteen years older than me," Ciel said in a last ditch effort to cancel the wedding. 

"Non-sense girl. He is a fine man and would make any woman happy. Just be glad that his father is allowing you to marry him in the first place," Vincent said walking away from Ciel. "Now let’s go get you married shall we?" Vincent said pulling Ciel from his room. Ciel sighed as he waited for the music to start so he could walk down the else. 

This would be the first time he would be meeting Aleister up close. He had seen the man that was going to be his husband talking to his father in the parlor room on more than one occasion but he was never able to see him up close. From what Ciel had been able to see of Aleister he could tell that the man was very arrogant. He walked around with an air of superiority and had many different girls hanging off of his arms at different times. It sickened Ciel that he was the one that was marring the Viscount. 

Vincent broke Ciel out of his thoughts when he grabbed his arm harshly. It was like Vincent expected Ciel to try to run at any moment. With one last sigh Ciel plastered on a fake smile just as the doors to the church opened. The ceremony went by in a blur for Ciel. He didn't even remember most of it after it was over. The one thing he did remember was the kiss. Aleister had stuck his tongue so far down Ciel's throat that the young boy thought he would suffocate before he pulled away. The reception went by in a blur just like the wedding. Ciel was not sure which way was up during the reception. The only thing he remembered about it was leaving in the carriage with Aleister. 

As soon as the church was out of sight Aleister wrapped his arm around Ciel pulling him closer to his body. "I can't wait until we get to our destination, my little Robin," Aleister said as he stroked Ciel's side, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you are not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Ciel gasped as Aleister pulled him closer to his body and started whispering lude things into his ear. Ciel tried to move away from the man next to him but Aleister had a tight grip on him. Ciel knew then that this marriage was not going to be pleasant for him at all. His last shred of hope he had secretly kept hidden from view vanished with every passing minute waiting to get to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Aleister's honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to contain Ciel/Aleister but don't worry this is a SebaCiel story! I promise! This is also the first time I am posting a sex scene so let me know if it isn't any good. I am a little nerves to see what y'all think...
> 
> I don't own Black Butler!

Ciel gasped as he saw the house that he would be calling his own for the duration of his honeymoon. It was a grand house surrounded by all sides with trees that hid the house from view of any unsuspecting passersby. The house itself was three stories tall. The outside was dark but majestic standing tall between the trees. The house was a dark blue but shown like it was the light that was filtering from the trees and not the sun itself.

Aliester watched is new bride take in the house that he himself cared little for. His family only used this house when they went hunting in the vast woods around it. No one had been hunting in these woods for a long time and the house, until about week ago, had been standing empty of all people. He thought that this house would be the best place to spend his honeymoon with his new bride since no one would be there to interfere with them. 

"Do you like what you see, little princess?" Aliester asked Ciel as he ran his hand up to cup her face and return her attention to himself. "It's like nothing I have ever seen," Ciel said trying to face the window again but it was futile. Aliester would not let go of his face. "I'm glad you like it Robin. I wanted to bring you to a place where no one would hear your screams during our passionate love making. Of course the servants here will hear you but that is to be expected," Aliester said before forcing a hard kiss to Ciels lips. Ciel froze not responding to the kiss until Aliester bit his lip hard making her gasp. Aliester to this opportunity to force his tongue down Ciel's throat. 

Soon they pulled up to the house and a footman was opening the door for both of them to step out of the carriage. Aliester stepped out first before helping Ciel down. "Take our things to the master bedroom. My little Robin and I are fixing to retire for the night. We have had a long day and we are going to head to bed. We don't want any interruptions," Aliester said as he looked at Ciel and gave him a wink. Ciel felt sick at Aliester's words. He did not want to have sex with this man but it was inevitable by this point.

They walked into the house and Aliester pulled Ciel up the grand stairs without letting him look around the grand front entrance. "I will give you a tour tomorrow little Robin. That is if you can walk. We may be spending a lot of time in bed for the next few days my love. But don't worry. I will take care of you. I plan on treating you like the princess you are," Aliester said as he ran his hand lower down to his hips as they continued to make their way to the master bedroom.

Once they made it to the master bedroom Ciel realized that is was much more than just a bedroom. The first room they walked into was a sitting room that was in front of the actual bedroom. It had a large couch and four large chairs that would probably be able to sit both Aliester and Ciel at the same time. The colors in this room were maroon and gold. There was expensive carpet on the floor that also went into the next room.

Aliester lead Ciel to the bedroom that was also in the maroon and gold color sequence. This room was as large as the sitting room. It had two large dark wood dressers that sat against either wall facing each other. There was a huge vanity with a large mirror that faced the bed. The bed itself was the largest piece of furniture in both rooms. It was a canopy bed with thick curtains that would keep light from hitting anyone that slept on the bed. The curtains were in a dark black color going against the rest of the color scheme in the room. The bed looked like it could sleep eight people comfortably. It intimidated Ciel that his new husband had a bed that was this large. 

"Ciel, love, why don't you go to the bathroom and get ready for me. I will be waiting on the bed for you when you are done preparing for me. Make sure you prepare yourself properly. I don't want to hurt you by accident," Aliester said as he pushed Ciel toward the only other visible door in the room. Ciel did not fight Aliester but slowly made his way to the bathroom to go prepare to have sex with his husband.

Ciel walked into the massive bathroom to see that everything was already set up for him to get ready to please Aliester. There was a warm bath that was waiting for Ciel on the far left side of the room. With a sigh Ciel got out of his travailing cloths having some difficulties with his corset by himself. Once all of his garments were discarded Ciel stepped into the hot water of the tub. He was dreading this next part. After taking a deep breath of air Ciel slowly moved his hand down to his limp dick. He was not at all interested in his husband but he could not let Aliester know this. Slowly Ciel started stroking himself under the clear steaming water. 

After a few minutes Ciel started to get hard. He moaned softly as he continued to stroke himself. After a few more seconds of touching himself Ciel let his left hand wonder lower down his body as he continued to stimulate his dick. He slowly brought his fingers closer to his virgin hole. He circled it a few times before forcing one of his fingers into his ass. He moaned again at the feeling of the finger in his ass. He slowly moved that finger in and out of his ass slowly for a few seconds before adding a second finger. This time he felt a slight stretch with both fingers in his ass. Ciel knew that two fingers were not going to be enough so he added a third finger next to the other two before scissoring them to stretch his hole for Aliester. 

Ciel felt really uncomfortable with three fingers in his ass. He had to stroke his neglected dick once he realized he was loosing the boner he just gave himself. After another minute Ciel deemed himself ready for Aliester whether he really was ready or not. Ciel pulled his fingers out of his ass and patted himself dry leaving just a little moister on his skin. He wrapped the towel around his waist before facing the door that lead back to the bedroom where his husband was waiting for him. Steeling himself he opened the bathroom door to walk back to Aliester. 

Ciel gasped as he notice that all of the curtains around the bed where pulled back and tied off. Ciel could see Aliester laying on the bed stroking himself lazily. The sound of Ciel's gasp made Aliester look up through half closed eyes. "Oh, little Robin. There you are. I was starting to think you were never going to come to me," Aliester said as he sat up a little to get a good look at his wife. "Why don't you remove that towel and come join me on the bed? I wont bite, unless you are into that kind of thing," Aliester said trying to sound seductive. Ciel slowly removed his towel looking at the floor as he crawled onto the massive bed making his way toward Aliester in the middle of the bed.

"Look how beautiful you are Ciel. Don't worry I will be as gentle as I can be with you," the man said as he pulled Ciel down into the matrices climbing on top of the young boy. "Aliester, I'm frightened," Ciel said letting a little of his fear show through his face and body. His face was scrunched into a worried expression and he was shaking all over. "I know you are Robin but I will take care of you," Aliester said before kissing Ciel deeply. Ciel instinctively tensed when Aliester kissed him. Aliester moved his hand that had been next to Ciel's face and slowly started to tease one of Ciel's nipples. Ciel gasped at the sensation and Aliester deepened the kiss even more exploring Ciels mouth. 

Soon Ciel was shaking for another reason. Aliester continued to explore Ciel's body as he moved from kissing his lips to sucking a bruise onto his neck. As Aliester sucked and marked Ciel's body his hand moved further and further down the young boys body before stopping and stroking Ciel's dick. Ciel moaned loudly at Aliester's touch adding to the little moans and pants he was already releasing. "That's it little Robin. Let yourself enjoy this. Take it all in," Aliester said before he completely pulled away from Ciel. Ciel whined at the lose of friction to his hard dick.

He watched with half closed eyes as Aliester reached next to him and took a bottle of oil into his hands. "I can't wait any longer Ciel. I have to have you," Aliester said as he put some of the oil into his hand before rubbing his dick slick with it. Ciel's breathing became erratic as he watched Aliester put the oil on himself. He knew what was about to happen and he was not ready for it. "Aliester, please don't do this. I am not ready. I need more time," Ciel said as tears started to run down his face. "Oh Robin, you don't know what you are missing out on. I am fixing to make you feel so good," Aliester said as he lined up his dick with Ciel's virgin hole. "Relax Robin and everything will be just fine. You are going to love this, I promise," Aliester said as he started to push into Ciel's tight hole. 

Ciel grunted in pain when Aliester started to push in. He could not help how tight his body was around Aliester. It hurt so much. "Relax Robin," Aliester said again this time while he stroked Ciel's dick to distract him from the pain. Ciel tried to but it was so hard. Soon Aliester bottomed out in Ciel and stayed still while he waited for Ciel's breathing to return to a somewhat normal pace. "I am going to move now Robin," Aliester said when he could wait no longer. He started to move at a slow pace letting Ciel get used to the dick in his ass.

"Oh Robin you are so tight," Aliester said with a moan. Ciel grit his teeth as the pain continued to run through his body. Just when Ciel thought he would not be able to handle the pain anymore a jolt of pleasure ran through his body. He yelled loudly when the same spot was hit again. "What was that?" Ciel asked as the same spot was hit a third time making him see stars. "That, little Robin, is your prostate. It will make you feel wonderful," Aliester said as he fucked into Ciel harder. Ciel moaned loudly as Aliester continued to abuse his prostate. "Harder," Ciel screamed out has Aliester continued to use his body. Aliester grunted as he fucked Ciel even harder. Soon Ciel started to feel something build in the center of his body. With one final loud scream of Aliester's name Ciel came covering both himself and Aliester with his cum. Aliester groaned when Ciels walls constricted around him and a few harsh trust later he came in Ciel feeling him up. 

"That was amazing Robin," Aliester said pulling out of the young boy making him moan softly. The last thing Ciel remembered was Aliester's face and his laugh before darkness took over his senses as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter! I plan on Sebastian making his appearance in the next chapter but I don't know when I will be posting it! Please let me know how I am doing! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day after Ciel's first time and Sebastian makes an appearance! There is also rape at the beginning of this chapter even though some places don't see it as such when it is a married couple. I still think it is rape so I am going to put the warning here so everyone can see it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has left a kudos and who have commented! I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to attempt to read this story even though it isn't that good! Thank you! I still don't own anything! Enjoy!

Ciel groaned as he slowly came back to contentious the next morning. He felt stiff and sore all over like there was dead weight pressing down on his body. His head hurt and he could barely see from the sun light streaming in through the large windows in the room since no one had closed the curtains around the bed. He felt very over heated and tried to move from the thing putting off so much heat. That was when Ciel realized that Aleister was laying on top of him with his arm thrown around his back and his right leg pinning both of Ciel's to the bed. Ciel tried to move away from Aleister again but the man just pulled the young boy closer to himself and turned so he was now facing him with his bare skin pressed against Ciel's. 

Ciel gasped as he felt something poke him in the leg. He tried to control his breathing as he felt Aleister start to rut against his leg in his sleep. Soon the older man was moaning and humping Ciel like a wild animal. Ciel could do nothing but let his tears fall silently down his face as his husband continued to rut against him. Ciel hated that his body had started to react to Aleister's attention to it. With his dick caught between both of their bodies the young boy got hard fast. This caused Ciel's tears to fall faster down his porcelain face. Aleister woke with a start as his movements became more jerky and out of rhythm.

With one look at Ciel Aleister flipped the young boy over grabbing him around the waist. Ciel screamed as Aleister started to fuck him unprepared. He fucked into the young boy as hard as he could making Ciel's head hit the headboard with every harsh trust, moving him up and down the bed roughly. Ciel continued to scream as the pain became more and more unbearable making everyone in the house stop and listen. At one rather harsh trust Ciel through his head back as he felt something tear inside him. Soon he felt something running down his thighs and knew it was blood. 

This continued for a few more minutes before Aleister's movements stopped and he spilled his seed into Ciel's broken body. As soon as Aleister let go of Ciel's body the boy feel face first into the bed not moving a muscle. His breathing was ragged and no matter how hard he tried Ciel could not get it back in control. "Morning baby. Thanks for the wake up call," Aleister said not paying any attention to the young boy having an asthma attack in under him. With that Aleister got up and walked into the bathroom.

Ciel slowly curled himself into a tight ball. He hurt everywhere and he was sure that he needed medical attention. He lay in the massive bed crying while Aleister washed and prepared to go eat breakfast. "Little Robin, I expect you down stairs shortly to eat breakfast so please hurry and get ready," Aleister said as he left the young boy in the bed still bleeding and weak. Ciel continued to cry until a maid walked in to help him get ready for the day.

"Young Mistress, the Master has asked me to come and help you get dressed for the day," the maid with plum colored hair said as she walked up to the bed. She gasped as she saw the sight of Ciel for the first time. "I will go run you a warm bath, Mistress and I will help you bathe," she said before walking off. Ciel didn't say or do anything but let the silent tears run down his face. 

Within minutes the young maid came back and helped Ciel to the bathroom. The young girl picked Ciel off of the bed and walked him into the large room and sat him down in the scorching hot water. "I thought this would make you feel better," she said as she watched the young boy shift slightly in the hot bath trying to get comfortable but realizing it was useless. The maid took her time washing Ciel of the sweat, cum, and blood. After she deemed him clean she helped him out of the bath and back into the bedroom. Ciel did not say anything to they girl the entire time she was there getting him ready for breakfast. It didn't take long though before the maid was done with Ciel. She had dressed him in a plan light blue dress that was light to the touch and had pulled his hair up into a simple but elegant twist at the nape of his neck. 

It was cold in the cottage house but Ciel did not complain. He was flushed and very hot to the touch so his summer dress helped him feel better. He very slowly made his way downstairs with each step feeling like ten knifes going through his entire body. He swayed when he got to the steps and the maid had to help him steady himself before heading down them slowly with one foot in front of the other. 

By the time Ciel was down the steps he was out of breath and panting hard. The room was spinning again and Ciel could not stop himself as he fell forwards the floor. Ciel braced himself for the fall but the impact never came. Looking up Ciel saw gorges red eyes looking down at him. That is when he realized that he was in someones very tone and muscular arms.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the man asked as he held her close to himself. Ciel just stared at him without saying a word. He still wasn't sure he had his voice back yet from all of the yelling he had done earlier. "Let me help you stand, my lady," the man said as he slowly lifted Ciel back up to her feet. He swayed again but managed to stay standing this time. 

"What is your name?" the dark haired man asked as he started to escort Ciel to the dinning hall. Still Ciel did not say anything. "Well, my name is Sebastian," the man said flashing Ciel one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered as they kept walking. "Oh, so you do know how to talk," Sebastian said as he placed a hand on Ciel's back when he realized how unstable she was on her feet. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked just as Aleister came storming out of a room not far from where the two were standing.

Sebastian did not miss the reaction Ciel gave upon Aleister's arrival. He had jumped a mile high before swaying on his feet again. This time he could not stay on his feet. Thankfully Sebastian was there to catch the young boy as he collapsed again. "Aleister, I don't know what is wrong with her. This makes the second time she has almost blacked out since I have met her. Perhaps we should call a doctor. She is running a fever," Sebastian said with concern in his voice. "Oh, she will be alright. We just had a rough night of sex and then she begged for more this morning right when I woke up. I might have been to rough with her but she will be OK," Aleister said as he walked up to them.

Sebastian did not miss the way Ciel's hand tightened slightly around his sleeve that she had clutched in her small hands. "Either way I think she needs to go lay down," Sebastian said as he picked her up and carried her to the nearest parlor laying her down on the fainting couch. "Oh, she will be fine shortly," Aleister said. "My wife is just a drama queen after all. She has to have all of the attention on her and you were not giving her the attention she thinks she needs. She will be fine shortly," Aleister said again this time giving Ciel a pointed look. 

Ciel got the hint and sat up slowly looking down as she did so. "My husband is right, Sir. I tend to take the focus off of what is important at times and put it all on me. I am fine. We should go and have breakfast unless it is too late," Ciel said in almost a whisper. Even talking that small amount of time had put a huge strain on his voice. Ciel knew he could not talk much today or he would surely hurt himself more.

Sebastian looked at Ciel again with suspicion in his eyes but he chose not to say anything as a maid brought mid morning tea into the parlor they were all sitting in. Ciel stared at the floor as the two older men, who were obviously good friends, talked seemingly ignoring Ciel the whole time. Except Sebastian kept throwing glances at Ciel every few minutes. He knew something was not right and he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are so short! I will work on making them longer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time Sebastian and Ciel talk one on one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late and so short! School has been hard and I went home for Easter and have just now finished this chapter! I had most of it done about two weeks ago and then I got slammed with a fifteen page paper that is due next week! Thank you to glynni123 for all of the lovely messages! They really make my day! This chapter is for you! So without further delay I give you the next chapter of Lost and Found!

Ciel sat staring out the large window in front of him looking out at the gardens below. He had a large pillow behind his back to try to ease the pain of the rough sex he was forced to endure just a few hours earlier. He had quit paying attention to Aliester and Sebastian's conversation an hour previously since neither man had spoken a word to him, so he was rather surprised when a shadow loomed over him.

'Are you alright, my lady?' Sebastian asked of Ciel as he stood over the young boy. Ciel continued to look at him with his large doe like eyes too shocked to actually say anything at first. After a few more minutes of silence Ciel finally spoke. 'I am fine, thank you,' he said looking away from the tall man as he knelt down beside him. 'Are you sure, little one? You don't look to well to me,' Sebastian insisted as he reached up and pushed Ciel's bangs out of his face. Ciel blushed a light red as the man touched his face. He was not expecting the man to be this close to him or to touch him so openly. 

'Where is my husband?' Ciel asked of the handsome man in front of him. 'He stepped out to take care of some urgent matter that has come up. Do not worry however, he assured that he would not be gone too long. I thought I would keep you company while he is away,' Sebastian said as he grabbed the quilt off of the back of the couch that Ciel was sitting on. 'You are freezing,' the man said as he laid the thick quilt over Ciel's small frame. The young boy had not realized how cold he had gotten until that moment. He shivered slightly once the blanket was wrapped around his body.

'That should help warm you up some,' he said locking eyes with the blue eyed beauty. 'Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me,' Ciel said as he looked deep into stunning red eyes. 'I want to get to know you,' Sebastian said as he took a hold of Ciel’s cold, small hands into his larger ones. 'I still do not understand why,' Ciel said as he looked down at the large hand holding his. He loved the warmth radiating from the man and subconsciously shifted closer to him. Sebastian sighed getting off of the floor to move to sit next to Ciel on the couch.

'You are so young, but your eyes speak like a person who is twice your age. Tell me, how old are you Ciel?' Sebastian asked the young "girl" next to him. 'I am fourteen,' Ciel replied without thinking before coughing violently. Talking was still hard for the young boy even though he had not said much of anything. 'Here drink this,' Sebastian said handing Ciel a cup of warm tea. Ciel drank a sip slowly reveling in the warmth that the tea provided. 

Sebastian watched Ciel closely before speaking to him again. 'Ciel, how did you come to be married to Aliester?' he asked gently. Ciel gulped air into his constricting lungs before answering the handsome man before him. 'My father made plans for me to marry my husband on my fourteenth birthday when I was seven. I had hardly seen the man before our wedding day. It is not the marriage I had hoped for, for myself. I had hoped to one day marry for love,' Ciel said looking down at the quilt around him and not at Sebastian's face. 

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Sebastian said as he gave Ciel's hand a squeeze. Ciel looked up at the man again not believing that this total stranger would have any care about his short sad story. He continued to look into Sebastian’s unique blood red eyes getting lost in them completely. Ciel felt like he was about to drown in them when he realized that he and Sebastian where drawing nearer to each other. Just when their lips were about to touch the door to the drawing room was flung open and Aliester marched back into the room not noticing the almost kiss between the two people in the room. 

Both Ciel and Sebastian separated quickly putting as much space between them as was possible and not look suspicious. Ciel looked down with a light blush on his face as the handsome stranger and his husband talked ignoring him sitting on the couch. 

‘What was that?’ Ciel thought to himself as he looked out the window again thinking of the almost kiss with the light blush spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end of this seemed off! I am not sure that I like it all too much! I am not really sure what is going to happen in the next chapter but I will try to update sooner this time! (I think I say sorry too much! LOL)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- Thoughts of self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I told some of you that I would update soon and didn't! I got slammed with school work and performances! I still have a few more performances to go and I still have to finish my 15 page paper, but I finished one of my short papers early so as a treat I have decided to update! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! I will try not to wait to long next time but I can't make any promises because I have finals in like two weeks! So here is the next chapter of Lost and Found! (I own nothing!!!!)

Ciel sighed as he sunk further into the hot bath water. He had been married for two weeks. Two weeks. It felt like a lifetime to the young boy. He had to endure Aliester's snide remarks about how frail and weak he was, and he also had to help tame Aliester's appetite for his young body. It was a never ending circle with Aliester. He would wake up expecting Ciel to either ride him or just lay down and let Aliester fuck him until he was done. Then by lunch Aliester would hunt Ciel down and fuck him wherever they were, even if it was in front of the maids and butlers. And at night Aliester would fuck him until he bled.

Ciel sighed again before submerging himself in the water. He wanted to escape this life he was now living and he had started to play around with the idea of killing himself. The problem was Ciel knew he was not strong enough to take his own life. He couldn't even stand it when he accidentally cut himself so how did he think he was going to get up the courage to take his own life. That wasn't the only thing keeping him from attempting to take his own life however.

Sebastian...

Ciel broke through the surface of the water as an image of the handsome man burst through his mind. The tall man had been staying at their little cottage since they arrived saying that he wanted to spend more time with Aliester and hunt with the man, though Sebastian had been spending more time with Ciel that he was his good friend. Sebastian spent hours sitting and watching Ciel as he read books or starred out the windows to the grounds below. Ciel had noticed Sebastian's starring but did not say anything to him about it.

On a few days Ciel and Sebastian would talk. They talked about books, politics, art, and music. Ciel learned that Sebastian could speak French, German, and Spanish fluently. Often times Ciel and Sebastian would talk in French to each other so that Ciel could keep his mind sharp. They did all of these things while Aliester was away working. Ciel didn't really know what Aliester did for a living and quite honestly he did not want to find out. Ciel had his suspicions that Aliester worked on the wrong side of the law. That was something Ciel did not want to find out.

Ciel did find out, though, that Sebastian owned his own toy company. He would sometimes bring small things, like stuffed bears and dolls, to the young boy to entertain himself with when he was alone. Sebastian still did not know that Ciel was a boy. 

Ciel suddenly stood up from the bath water and grabbed the towel sitting on the chair next to him. He was tired of his bath. He was tired of everything now. Slowly and painfully Ciel stepped out of his bath and made his way to his room, soaking wet. One of the maids would be by shortly to help him dry off and get dressed for the day. Just as expected a maid, Hannah, walked in bowing slightly to Ciel before helping the frail boy dry off. She then took her time putting layer upon layer of clothing on him to hide the abuse he was receiving and to hide the fact that he was a boy.

Ciel walked slowly from the room now dressed in an elaborate light blue dress that was light to the touch yet still kept Ciel completely covered. He walked silently through the house heading to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat since he had missed breakfast when he heard something in the hallway just ahead of where he was standing. Intrigued as to what was making that sound Ciel slowly made his way towards the end of the hall. Peaking his head around the corner Ciel gasped at what he saw.

There pining another woman against the wall was Aliester. He had his hand on her large breast as he fucked her hard. Her head was lolled against the wall behind her as her body was lifted slightly higher up the wall with each trust. Ciel watched shocked as Aliester continued to fuck her there. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as he watched his husbands body tense before relaxing completely as his orgasm washed through his body. The woman too was now slack against him as she basked in her orgasmic bliss. With that Ciel turned to run, blindly running into a strong body behind him.

Sebastian easily caught Ciel as he started to fall from the collision that just happened. Sebastian put one finger to his lips before sweeping Ciel into his strong arms and carrying him to the library. Once Sebastian sat Ciel down the young boy collapsed crying uncontrollably. He could not keep his tears away. Even though Ciel did not love or even like Aliester all that much it broke his spirit watching his husband find pleasure in another.

Sebastian walked closer to Ciel before sitting behind the hysterical "girl" in front of him. "Ciel, I'm so sorry you had to witness that," Sebastian said as he rocked them back a forth on the small window seat he had sat Ciel down in.

"Why do I even try?" Ciel asked as his body shook with his grief. "I want it all to end," he said to himself as his tears slowly started to subside. Ciel had just made up his mind. He was going to kill himself tonight. There was nothing else to live for. Not that Aliester was much to live for to begin with, but that was the last straw for the young boy. His mind was racing a mile a minute and it took him some time to realize that Sebastian was talking to him.

"Ciel, I don't know what you are thinking but whatever it is you can not do it," the man said forcing Ciel to look him in the eyes. Ciel did reluctantly but when he did he saw something that he never thought he would see. Sebastian was concerned for him. A genuine concern that Ciel had not seen in years. 

"Why do you care so much, Sebastian? You don't even know me," the boy said going limp in the handsome mans strong arms.

"Because I care for you Ciel. I might even go so far to say I even love you," the man said as tears streamed down his face and landed on Ciel's. Ciel gasped, not expecting that from the tall man.

"You can't love me," Ciel said looking away from the handsome face he was starting to enjoy seeing every day. 

"But I do Ciel. I love everything about you. The way you hold yourself even though we all know that given the chose you would get as far from here as you can. I love the way the sunshine brings out the slight red in your cheeks that never goes away. I love your smart brain and your sharp tongue. I love the dark blue of your eyes and you stare at me stare at you. I love holding you close even though I know that if it was anyone else you would have already ran away," Sebastian says as he holds onto Ciel's hand tighter.

"You don't know anything about me. If you knew the real me you would not love me," Ciel says softly looking away from those blood red eyes. Ciel could not stand looking at them any longer. He felt that he was going to cry again and for a completely different reason. Ciel had strong feeling for Sebastian as well but he knew the second Sebastian found out that he was a boy that the man would leave him forever and that would surely be the end of Ciel.

"Show me what you are so afraid of," Sebastian challenged the boy.

Ciel slowly lifted himself into a sitting position before stand up from the window seat. Steeping away for Sebastian slowly Ciel kept his back to the man and slowly started to untie the strings on the back of his dress.

"Ciel what are you doing??" Sebastian asked as he stood from the seat as well making his way over to the young boy in front of him.

"I am merely showing you what you wanted to see," Ciel said as the dress hit the floor. Ciel slowly continued taking off all of his undergarments until he was standing naked in front of Sebastian with his back to said man.

Ciel heard Sebastian's breath hitch as he slowly turned around and faced the man, showing him that he was not the young girl he thought him to be, but a young boy instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter! I am not sure when I will have time to update again but I am not going to abandon this story! I also don't really know where this is going. I have a vague idea of what I want to happen but I am not sure when or how it is going to happen! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! It means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Ciel's reveal! Warning-Thoughts of Self-Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?!?! Two updates in two days!!! Yes you are seeing this correctly! I could not just leave all of you with that cliff hanger, what the way I update! Thank you for all of the comments and kudos I have gotten! They make my day that much better! Here is the next chapter! I own nothing!

Ciel screamed as he sat strait up in bed, sweat rolling down his face and making his blue hair stick to it. 'It was just a dream, it was just a dream,' Ciel keep telling himself as he lay back down on the plush pillows behind his head. Ciel was grateful again that he was sleeping alone. It had been two weeks since Ciel had revealed his deepest secret to Sebastian and he could not get over his reaction.

Thinking back to that night Ciel relived that moment again for the hundredth time since it had happened. Sebastian stood staring at Ciel in his venerable position with no clothing on his young body. At first Sebastian stood there staring at the boy in shock, his breath labored. "Sebastian, please say something, anything,' Ciel said as tears gathered in his eyes for the third time that night. Sebastian continued to stand there looking at the young boy. With a loud gasp of air Sebastian started to back up slowly away from Ciel. "I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry. I can't. I have to go," Sebastian said as he ran out of the room. The next morning Aliester announced that he and Sebastian were going on a three week hunting exhibition and that Ciel would be left at home for that time. 

Ciel was glad for the abandonment. He had woken every night since the two men had left from the same nightmare. Ciel would be standing in front of Sebastian as the man stared him down with a look of repulsion on his handsome face. "What makes you think I could ever love you? You are repulsive. No one will ever love you. I don't even know why I thought I could love someone like you," the handsome man would say before walking past Ciel toward the door. "No wonder your father sold you to Aliester. It is a wonder he took you as his wife. No one wants you. Not even your father, and especially not your mother. She left you because no one could ever love you," Sebastian would say before he would leave the room, leaving Ciel alone in the big cold room. That would be when Ciel woke up feeling completely alone. 

Ciel stared at the canopy above his head as he thought about his recurring nightmare again. He knew from experience that he would not be going to sleep again anytime soon. Ciel sat up again slowly after an hour of laying in bed. He decided that he needed a bath to try and get his mind to slowdown so he could try to go back to sleep. Once he walked into the bathroom Ciel slowly took off his long tight shirt leaving it on the ground in front of the sink. Not paying too much attention to what he was doing Ciel accidentally knocked over a decorative vase that had bath salts in it shattering the vase to hundreds of tinny pieces. Ciel stared at the glass and salt now scattered around his feet. Ciel slowly took a step back trying to avoid stepping on the sharp shards of glass around him but he could not help stepping on some of it that had ended up behind his left foot. He winced as the sharp glass cut into his foot causing it to bleed. 

Looking down at the blood that was leaving his foot Ciel noticed a piece of the shattered vase that was larger than most of the pieces around his feet. He bent down slowly and picked up the piece of glass without thinking about what he would do with it. He slowly examined the piece of glass in his hand. It was jagged and rough on all sides and glimmered when the light caught on it. Ciel slowly ran his thumb across one of the edges wincing again as blood rushed out of the new cut on his finger.

Ciel gasped as he realized what he had just done, and jumping up fast Ciel made his way back to his bed with the shard of glass still in his hand. He was not in the mood for a bath anymore. Ciel laid down looking at the piece of glass in his hand hoping it would hold some type of answer to all of his problems. After another hour of staring at the glass Ciel sat up and pulled open the drawer to the side table next to the bed. He looked at the piece of glass for a few minutes more before slowly dropping it into the drawer. He could not bring himself to actually use the piece of glass but he also could not let it go. 

Ciel looked into the drawer where the glass now rested and slowly laid back down. He watched the sun slowly come up over the tree line before closing his eyes and finally falling back to sleep.

=============================================================================================================

Sebastian sat up looking around at his surrounding. He had no idea how he got here. He looked around the dark green tent with little light in it, that was when he remembered his hunting trip with Aliester. He felt a rush of guilt wash over him when he thought about why he agreed to go hunting with Aliester in the first place. He remembered Ciel showing him that he was a boy and not the young girl he thought Ciel was. It had been shock that caused Sebastian to react so poorly and then agree to this ridiculous hunting trip with Aliester. 

Sebastian got up slowly and made his way out of the tent. He walked to the small stream that they were camped near and sat down heavily. Ever since they left Sebastian had wanted to return. They had been gone for two weeks now and he did not know how much longer he could be away from the young boy he had learned to cherish. Watching the sun raise slowly over the clear calm water Sebastian made up his mind. He would be returning to Ciel. He just could not stand to be away from the young boy any longer.

Sebastian needed to see him. He needed to hold the boy again and apologize for the way he acted when Ciel reveled himself to him. He felt like such a fool and in a few days he would make it better. Sebastian stood from his seat by the water making his way to his horse. He quickly packed and jumped onto his horse, ready to make the long trek back to Ciel with an apology to the boy he could not get out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I do not think self harming is a good thing. I have had some friends that have tried to kill themselves and I want all of you to know that there are people that will listen and love you and are here for you. With that being said I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just finished my last exam and I decided what better way to celebrate the end of what is known as hell year for music majors than to give you another chapter!!! I passed my scale barrier a week ago so that is progress as well! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all of the hits, bookmarks, and comments! They mean a lot to me!

Sebastian panted harshly as he pulled his horse to a grinding stop in front of Aliester's cottage home in the woods. He made the week long trip back in a little over two days with his nonstop riding. His horse was tired and needed to rest. Sebastian barely gave himself time to get his wits about him before rushing into the house. Sebastian looked around frantically for Ciel but the boy was no where to be found.

"Ciel, where are you?" Sebastian yelled throughout the house not finding the young boy anywhere. Finally with no other idea of where the boy could be Sebastian searched the gardens. It was really cold outside having just snowed. The gardens were dead in the four inches of snow that had fallen on Sebastian on his way back to the cottage. Sebastian searched frantically getting really nerves that something had happened to the young boy. Just when Sebastian was starting to think that he had missed Ciel inside he found him curled up under a tree in a light summer dress with no jacket on. Sebastian gasped as he saw the boy sitting there stiff and cold.

"Oh no, Ciel!" Sebastian cried as he ran to the young boy. As he drew closer to the freezing boy Sebastian noticed his harsh shivering and the unusual paleness to his skin. "Ciel, what have you done?" Sebastian asked as he threw his heavy coat around his frigid body and picked the boy up in his arms running back to the house as fast as his legs would take him. As soon as Sebastian burst through the doors he started barking out orders.

"Quick someone bring me some heated blankets. I need to get her warmed up as soon as possible. I need some hot water bottles," Sebastian said frantically as he carried Ciel up to his guest bedroom. The staff immediately set to work getting the things that Sebastian requested. Sebastian immediately set to work warming Ciel up. He started by putting Ciel in under the covers to try and get the shivering to subside. Ciel groaned as he was wrapped in the thick comforters. 

"Ciel, talk to me love," Sebastian said as he looked at the young helpless boy. "Seb... Sebas...," Ciel tried to say but not being able to get the word out of his mouth. He coughed violently as more shivers racked his body. "It's going to be ok, love," Sebastian said as a maid ran in with some heated blankets and handed them to him. "How long were you outside in that?" Sebastian asked as Ciel while the young boy panted for breath. "I...do...don't kno...know," Ciel managed between coughs and violent shivers.

"Sebastian," Ciel managed to gasp out,"it is... so... cccoooolllddd. I ca...nnnnnottt feeeeel my my haaaannndsss or feeeeetttt," Ciel said as a tear ran down the young boys face. "This isn't working," Sebastian said as he put the warm bottles against Ciel's cold, pale skin. "I am about to do something, Ciel, and I need you to promise me that you are not going to freak out," Sebastian said as he stood up from the bed. Ciel looked at Sebastian with half closed eyes. He nodded at the older man as his way of conformation. 

Ciel gasped as the warm covers were removed from his body harshly. His breathing increased even more when Sebastian stood over him slowly removing all of the thick coats from his body. "Se...bast...ian. Whaaat...arre...you dooooiiiinggg?" Ciel asked as his shivers grew worse with every layer that was removed. He coughed harshly again as Sebastian removed the last article of clothing that was on his body. "I need to warm you up faster or you are going to go into shock," Sebastian said as he stood up and started to remove his own clothing. Ciel blushed slightly when Sebastian faced him in all his naked glory. Even with the harsh cold that was too far into his bones Ciel could not believe how handsome the man was without any cloths on. 

Sebastian laid down next to Ciel in the large bed throwing the covers back over both of their naked bodies. He got as close to the shivering young boy as he could and slowly started to blow hot air onto his freezing skin. Ciel moaned slightly as the feeling in his cold skin finally started to return with Sebastian's body heat. He buried his small body closer to the man's enjoying the warmth that he could finally feel.

After a quiet hour spent cuddling in each other's arms Ciel's body slowly stopped shaking. Sebastian noticed how the young boy clung to him as his breathing finally started to slow down and the boy drifted off to sleep. Sebastian continued to watch him as he slept thinking of everything that could have lead Ciel to stay out in the cold for so long. He could not understand why he would do this to himself. This was something he would have to ask Ciel, he decided before sleep also found him with his arms wrapped snugly around the young boy he was starting to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short!!! I took some pain meds while I was writing this so things got a little weird and I had to stop writing so this may not be as good as it should be!! Sorry!!!! But for the next chapter we are going to get answers and we might just get some BL!!!! I have to see what my inspiration is by that time! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Ciel groaned as he slowly regained conscientiousness. It had been a rough night for him being plagued by dreams he could not wake up from. He had a dream that he was being chased by a demon that chased him through fire. When he was finally able to escape the devil his husband had shown up and raped him repeatedly even though Ciel had begged him to stop. Even now in waking Ciel felt awful. His head was pounding and his body hurt all over. Even though Sebastian was able to get his body temperature back to normal, he was still cold.

Just when Ciel was starting to wonder where the man was, Sebastian burst into the room. "Ciel, you are finally wake. I was starting to think you were never going to wake up," Sebastian said as he ran to Ciel's side kneeling next to the small boy. Ciel just starred at him trying to figure out what the expressions running through Sebastian's eyes meant. He had never seen those expressions on anyone's face before. 

"What happened, Sebastian?" Ciel managed to croak out of his soar and dry throat. His whole body was still on fire. 

Sebastian looked at him with concern in his eyes now. "Ciel, I came rushing back here to find you in a summer dress in the snow. You didn't even have a jacket with you. I thought I had lost you forever," Sebastian said as tears finally fell from his eyes. "You have been unconscious for three days. I thought I had lost you. Even the doctor said that you were not going to wake up and I could not except that," the man said laying his head on Ciel's shoulder.

"Why would you worry about me like that?" Ciel whispered to the man beside him, "I am nothing to you. I am just your best friends wife," Ciel said in confusion. 

"Do you honestly think you are nothing to me?" Sebastian asked looking down at the small boy as more tears rolled down his face. "Do you honestly think I would have stayed here for as long as I have if you had not meant anything to me?"

"I thought you were staying because you wanted to spend time with my husband. I don't believe that you have stayed here for me," Ciel said looking away from the handsome man who's face was mere inches from his.

"How could you believe that when I spend all of my free time with you?" Sebastian said, turning Ciel's face back towards his own. "I have barely seen Aleister since I have been here. He has told me numerous times that I should go back to my own estate to tend to my own business but I have come up with an excuse for staying here every time he brings it up. I cannot make myself leave here. It is because this is where you are," Sebastian says not breaking eye contact with Ciel. "I can't bear to not see you every day," he said before leaning in closely and kissing Ciel passionately.

Ciel gasped into the kiss giving Sebastian the opportunity to deepen the kiss. A small moan left both men's lips as both of their body heat became higher. Ciel returned the kiss that Sebastian was giving him with fever. He loved the taste of the man next to him. He was spicy and sweet at the same time. Ciel knew it was better kissing Sebastian than it was kissing Aleister. When Aleister kissed Ciel it was always hard and cold. With Sebastian there was warmth and comfort. 

Ciel groaned into the kiss pulling Sebastian onto the bed with him. He needed this man closer to him and he needed him now. 

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned once Sebastian moved down Ciel's body to leave love bites on his neck and chest. Both men where losing themselves to the other the longer they continued to kiss. As Sebastian continued making his way down Ciel's exposed body, Ciel reached for the button on Sebastian's pants popping it free form the clothing. Sebastian groaned as he felt the small hand wrap around his growing erection. He could not hold back much longer as he attacked Ciel with rougher bites and tighter grips of his body. He knew he was leaving bruises on the fragile body under him but he could not hold back much longer. Sebastian lost himself completely, however when he finally made it to Ciel's core. Seeing Ciel's proud erection standing tall was Sebastian's undoing.

"Ciel," Sebastian groaned before he slowly licked from the base of Ciel's cock to the tip before slowly lowering him mouth on his prize. Ciel moaned loudly when Sebastian swallowed him whole. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had only ever done this to Aleister. As Sebastian continued to suck on the cock in his mouth he slowly moved a finger to Ciel's twitching hole. With slow and cautious movements he inserted the finger into Ciel gauging his reaction to the intrusion. 

Sebastian was relieved when Ciel did not even react to his finger, too preoccupied with the head between his legs. Sebastian took his time stretching Ciel, even adding a second and then a third finger once he knew the boy was ready. Ciel made a slightly pained expression when Sebastian added the third finger.

"Ciel, love, I can stop if you want me too," Sebastian said once he released the cock in his mouth. Ciel looked at Sebastian with glassy eyes, lust shinning clear through them. "Sebastian, I am ready," Ciel said smiling down at the man he loved. "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked concern evident in his red eyes. "I have never been more sure in my life," Ciel said as he spreed his legs wider for Sebastian to get between.

Sebastian groaned as he slowly entered Ciel. The boy was small and hugged him tightly. Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian push into him. He was larger than Aleister was but it did not bother Ciel. Sebastian started moving slowly taking his time to please Ciel as they made love. Ciel loved how genital Sebastian was with him making him feel like he was loved.

"I love you, Sebastian," Ciel said as he felt heat rush through his body pooling to his core. "I love you too, Ciel," Sebastian said as he sped up his thrust slightly once he found Ciel's sweet spot. It wasn't long before both men where ready to burst. Right when neither man could hold off their orgasms anymore, Sebastian kissed Ciel passionately as both men came. Ciel's cum covered both his and Sebastian's stomachs, while Sebastian came in the boy. 

Ciel groaned slightly when Sebastian pulled out of his body. He shivered as he felt Sebastian's semen leave his hole. Sebastian lay next to Ciel as both of them tried to catch their breaths. Ciel had not felt this loved since his mother was alive. He turned to stare at Sebastian as the man regained his breath. "I love you Sebastian," Ciel said as he curled into his true lover. "I love you too, Ciel," Sebastian said looking at the young boy wrapped into his arms.

Sebastian watched Ciel sleep for awhile as he thought about what he was going to do next. He didn't want to leave Ciel with Aleister. He knew that the man would be the death of the young boy soon. He had to find a way to have Aleister taken care of so he could have Ciel all to himself. One thought crossed his mind but he was reluctant to do it. Sebastian was the queens guard dog, so if he could get Aleister in the queens line of sight he might have an excuss to do away with him. The question was, what would Aleiter do to put the queen's attention on him, and how long would it take for that to happen? Would it be too late to save Ciel by then? Sebastian hoped not.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months...

That is how long it has been since Ciel has seen Sebastian. Aliester came back to the house two days after Sebastian and Ciel had shared a bed together. He was furious at Sebastian for leaving the hunting trip early and he was not pleased with his friend. He insisted that he leave the next morning and not return for a while. Sebastian did as Aliester demanded so he could find a way to save Ciel.

Three months...

That is how long it took the queen to grow tired of the missing women from all around London and the country side. Woman from all backgrounds and of all ages had disappeared without a trace. None of them where seen from again. The queen, having grown concerned for her peoples safety, asked Sebastian to investigate the missing people. It didn't take him long at all to connect Aliester to five of the eight missing woman. Now all Sebastian had to do was to catch Aliester in the act.

As luck would have it, a few days after connecting Aliester to the missing woman he received a letter from the man. Aliester and his wife where going to have a ball at there estate in London in three weeks time. Finally Sebastian was going to see Ciel again. And now he had a way to save the young boy from his husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel sighed as he walked around the huge mansion that was Aliester's home. He brought Ciel here a few days after Sebastian left all those months ago. Aliester had claimed that he had too much work to do for them to continue living in the house in the woods anymore. It didn't bother Ciel too much because he was hopping to be able to see Sebastian once they were back in London. That was not to be, however, since Aliester forbid Ciel from going out without him and forbid him from having any company. 

Now after three months of not having any contact with anyone outside of Aliester and the house hold staff Ciel was expected to put together a grand ball for Aliester and his friends, and all of the upper class people. Ciel was a nervous wreak. He hated going to parties and balls and now he was expected to host one! What was he going to do?

He was currently looking at all of the decorations that where going up in the ball room. He didn't like the colors that he was forced to work with. There was too much white and lace for his liking but he knew that it was what was expected from the bride of Aliester Chambers. 

"That is not supposed to go there," Ciel instructed some of the staff as they started setting up an orchestra pit where the buffet was supposed to go. "It goes on the other wall across the hall," he said as a maid nearly ran into him in her haste to bring dishes into the room to inspect under the light of the ball room. "If you break the dishes before you can inspect them then it is a waste. We cannot afford to replace them. The ball is tomorrow," Ciel said as another maid rushed in almost knocking her stack of plates into the floor.

Ciel sighed as half of the poor girls stack of plates hit the floor shattering into a million pieces. The girl instantly drops to the floor trying to collect the broken pieces up with shaking hands. Ciel instantly stoops down to her leavel grabbing her hands making her drop the pieces that she had already gathered. "It's alright," he says having her look at him. "we can make do whith what we have. We have plenty of plates to go around," he said standing up with the girl. "Lets get this done today so the only thing we have to worry about tomorrow is the food," Ciel said as he went to help move things as the staff continued to put things together.

It was late by the time Ciel was finished with everything that needed to get done. He tiredly walked up the grand stair case to the massive master bedroom that he shared with Aliester. His husband was already in bed when Ciel walked into the room. "Oh, there you are little Robin," Aliester said as he rose, naked, from the bed to caress Ciel almost lovingly. "Aliester, I don't feel like being intement tonight. I have had a long day," Ciel says as he tries to pull away from his husband. "Nonsense. You have been home all day. I have been the one working. If anything you should be begging me to do all sorts of naughty things to you," Aliester says as he takes Ciel's cloths off of him slowly. "Aliester, please let's just go to bed," Ciel said as his cloths fell to the ground. Ciels reward for pleading with his husband was to be roughly shoved against the chest at the end of the bed as his husband intered him withouth any preparation or lube. Ciel held in his grunts of pain as he felt blood run down his thighs. 'When will this be over?' Ciel thought to himself as he waited for Aliester to be done with him for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian stared at the huge mansion as it came into view. He could not wait to get inside the house to finally see Ciel again. The last four months had been hell for him. There was not a day that did not go by that he did not stop thinking about the blue haired boy that he loved so much. He could only hope that Ciel was just as excited to see him as he was to see the young boy.

Sebastian was nerves walking into the house eager to see his young lover. It did not take him long to spot the boy at the top of the stairs near the entrance of the house greeting guest as they arrived with Aliester in tow. Sebastian's breath caught as he looked at the blue haired boy dressed in an almost silver looking long dress. It was sparkling from all of the jewels on it and made Ciel look like he was shinning. Sebastian could not look away.

Sebastian shook Aliesters hand when he made it to the front of the line. "Aliester it is really good to see you again. It has been a long time," Sebastian said turning on his one hundred watt smile. "Like wise my friend," Aliester said turning on his own fake smile before Sebastian turned his attention to Ciel. "Mrs. Chambers you look amazing as always," Sebastian said before placing a kiss to Ciels hand. "Thank you, Mr. Michaelis," Ciel said blushing slightly. Sebastians lips lingered about a second too long before he made his way into the house.

"Dear, may I be excussed to go freshen up before we go inside?" Ciel asked Aliester after a few more people made there way inside. "Of course Robin, I would hate for you to enter the party not fresh," he said before placing a kiss to her check before letting her walk off. He watched her walk away with a look of hate in his eyes.

As soon as Ciel was free from Aliester she ran to find Sebastian. He was not hard to find as he still lingered near the entrance to the house talking to some very important business people. As soon as he saw Ciel walk in alone he excussed himself. The couple met up in the hallway away from prying eyes. Ciel moaned as Sebastian leaned down and kissed him passionately. "It has been way too long," Ciel said as he broke the kiss for a breath of air. "I know, my love. I am so sorry I was not able to see you," Sebastian said before swopping back down for another kiss. "It was not your falt. Even if you wanted to come and see me Sebastian would not have let that happen. He has forbidden me to see anyone without his presents. I am all alone in this house with the servents," Ciel said looking up into her lovers eyes. "That is all about to chance," Sebastian said standing as close to Ciel as he could. "I am about to get you out of here," he whispered into her ear. "When?" he asked standing on his tip toes so he would be closer to Sebastians face. "Really soon," Sebastian said before he leaned in to kiss Ciel passionately again.

Unbeknownst to the couple kissing in the hallway, Aliester had followed his young wife to see what she was doing. He had a suspicion for a long time that something like this was going on. He had no idea however, that his best friend was the one who had seduced his wife. 'You think you are going to be the one to have her, but think again. You won't be doing anything with her if I have anything to do about it,' Aliester thought to himself as he watched them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have not updated this in so long! I am a college student and I am planning my wedding so between both of those I don't have a lot of time to write anymore! Also sorry for any spelling errors some of the keys on my computer are sticking and I don't have any idea why! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support for this story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! I would promise to update more but I know that it probably is not going to happen!  
> Warning for rape and torture! This chapter got a little graphic! Sorry about that!

Sebastian watched Ciel gracefully make his way around the room attached to Aliester's arm. It made the man sick thinking of everything he knew on his supposed 'friend'. Sebastian had known from the start that Aliester was not to be trusted but he went along with the friendship as a way to closely watch the man. He knew he was trouble. He just wished Ciel did not have to be in the middle of it.

The party was in full swing now with hundreds of people in attendance. After there quick but passionate make out session in the hall Ciel left Sebastian to be by his husbands side. Sebastian had watched as he made his way to Aliester. The man had seemed so possessive of Ciel and that frightened Sebastian the most.

He knew what the man was capable of and didn't like it one bit. "So when do you plan on settling down Sebastian?" the young countess asked of the tall man. "I don't know that I have any inclination to do so my lady," he told the woman that he was paying little attention to. 

She was an aquanauts daughter and he knew the old man was trying to pawn her off onto him. This was not the first time someone has tried to use their daughter as a tool to gain power and status.

Sebastian continued to pay little attention to the woman as she continue to prattle on. Instead he kept his eyes on Ciel. It wasn't too much longer that Ciel and Sebastian caught each other's eyes. With a slight smile toward the man Ciel turned back to Aliester.

"Dear, I must be excused for a few minutes to powder my nose," Ciel said turning up his charm in front of the guests. "Of course my dear. I will be here when you return," he said kissing him on the side of the head. "You better be on your best behavior while away or you will be punished," he whispered into her ear before pulling away. Ciel didn't say anything to that and made his way out of the ball room.

Sebastian watched closely as Ciel made his way out of the room and waited a few minutes before following him out. He saw the young boy walk into a room leaving the door slightly ajar. Sebastian looked around himself discretely before following him inside.

Once the door was closed Ciel jumped Sebastian kissing him with all his might. "Sebastian, I can't stand seeing you from across the room talking to other women. It hurts to see that," Ciel said holding on to Sebastian for dear life. 

"I know love. I feel the same way when I see you with Aliester. It makes my blood boil," the taller man said picking Ciel up bridal style and walking over to couch that was in the room. 

Sebastian laid Ciel on the couch slowly before climbing on top of the boy being careful not to put too much weight on him. They kissed again slowly as Ciel reached for the button on Sebastian's dress pants. 

Sebastian broke the kiss and grabbed Ciel's wrist stopping him from completely unzipping his pants. "Baby we can't do this right now," Sebastian said with a slight whine in his voice. Man he wanted Ciel so bad right now. "Anyone could walk in on us and there are hundreds of people here," he continued on when Ciel opened his mouth to protest. "I promise you soon I will have you out of this mess and we will be together," he said as he kissed Ciel once more.

Ciel knew Sebastian was right but it didn't make him want the man any less. He pulled Sebastian on top of him more loving the way his body heat was spilling into his skin. "I love you Sebastian. I can't stand to be with Aliester any longer. Please hurry and get me away from him," the boy whispered onto the older mans lips. Both of them continued to kiss passionately untill the door to the room burst open to reveal a livid Aliester Chambers.

Both Ciel and Sebastian jumped away from each other but it was too late. They had been caught in a compromising position. Aliester stormed toward Sebastian throwing him off of Ciel and onto the floor.

Ciel screamed as Aliester climbed on top of Sebastian before hitting him in the face. "Aliester no, please stop!" Ciel screamed but to no avail. Aliester continue to punch Sebastian as said man tried to switch their positions. It wasn't working. Blood was soon streaming out of Sebastian's nose and he had a black eye and bruised cheek. 

Ciel continued to yell at Aliester to get off of Sebastian. He grabbed Aliester's arm when he went to hit Sebastian again and was knocked into the edge of the table in the middle of the room knocking him out momentarily. 

Sebastian saw red and finally landed a good blow to Aliester's chin momentarily knocking him off balance. Sebastian got up and went to Ciel to check on the young boy. He had hit his head on the corner of the table and had a bruise under his left eye and a knot on his head. 

"Don't touch my wife," Aliester said as he grabbed Sebastian around the shoulders and threw him away from Ciel. "I knew something was going on between you and my whore wife," he said as he towered over Ciel keeping Sebastian from getting any closer to him. 

Sebastian heard a groan from behind Aliester as Ciel started to come too holding his head. Sebastian tried reaching out to the boy again but Aliester stopped him. He reached down and roughly grabbed Ciel by the hair yanking the boy to his feet to look him in the eyes. Ciel winced and weakly tried to get out of Aliester's hold.

"What did I tell you about behaving?" Aliester asked as he shook the boy hard by his hair. Tears streamed down Ciels face because of the rough treatment and fear. "I'm sorry Aliester. I didn't mean to go against you," Ciel said shaking and breathing shallowly. Aliester threw Ciel against the table pinning him there. "Why, prey tell, did I catch you letting another man use you? Are you that much of a whore that you will let just anyone fuck you whenever they please?" Aliester asked in a deadly quiet whisper that Sebastian had trouble understanding.

"No," Ciel said looking at the surface of the table and not her husband. "Then why would you throw yourself at my best friend?" Aliester asked yelling in Ciel's face. Ciel stayed quiet not wanting to tell Aliester the truth. 

Aliester slapped Ciel across the face making his head turn in the opposite direction. More tears ran down his face as Ciel grabbed his stinging cheek. He looked at Aliester with nothing but loathing for him as he replied,"because I love him. I love Sebastian and I want to be with him." Aliester looked at his friend who was standing close to the married couple. He looked ready to kill. 

Aliester slowly moved away from Ciel to the bell on the wall that would call the servants. He pulled the rope a few times and then went to stand next to Ciel again grabbing the boy around the shoulders. He had a mad look on his face as the butler came into the room. "Charles restrain that man for me," Aliester said as his grip on Ciel became tighter.

"No," Ciel said as he felt Aliester pick him up from in under the arms and throw him onto the table. Sebastian tried to fight the butler but it was of no use as more strong men made there way into the room to restrain him. 

"Leave him alone Aliester!" Sebastian yelled as three men forced him to stand still. "I warned my wife that she would be punished if she disobeyed me," Aliester said as he tore Ciel's cloths off of him. Ciel cried and fought as his husband removed all of his cloths leaving him naked on the table.

"Now I am going to show both of you what happens when you disobey me," Aliester said as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard cock. He waisted no time in ramming his erection into Ciel's young body. Sebastian squirmed and tried to look away from what was happening in front of him but the men that where holding him would not let him look away. 

Ciel screamed until no sound would come out as Aliester fucked him roughly at a fast pace. The clawed at the table top ruining the finish with us nails. Most of them breaking from the force he was applying to them.

Aliester would fuck Ciel until he was almost over the edge and stop. Every time Aliester stopped himself from having an orgasm he would force Ciel to. By the time Aliester spilled his seed into Ciel, the young boy was forced to endure four orgasms.

"Bring Sebastian here now," Aliester said as he finally pulled out of Ciel. Sebastian continue to fight the men as they brought him to the young shivering boy. He could not stand to see Ciel in this state. He was bloody and bruised. He had hickeys all over his body and even had hand prints on his neck where Aliester had chocked him.

"Here is what is about to happen Sebastian," Aliester said as he smiled evilly. "You are going to fuck my wife now. You want her so bad then take her. I am not taking no for an answer. If you choose not to fuck her then I will make you kill her right here and right now. The chose is yours. Will you kill her or will you fuck her?" Aliester said with an evil laugh.

Sebastian shook his head slowly as he was given his options. There was no way in hell he was going to kill Ciel. He didn't like doing this but he realized he had no chose. Sebastian slowly made his way to Ciel and pulled down his pants. If he was going to have to do this he was going to get it over with as fast as possible. He could not stand to put Ciel through anymore pain.

Ciel stirred slightly when he felt a cock brush against his torn and used hole. He weakly tried to get the person off of him but he had no energy left to fight. He felt someone's head lay on his shoulder as they entered him slowly. This woke Ciel enough to realize who was holding him. He had no voice left and could not lift a hand to grab Sebastian's head. Instead he laid his head next to Sebastian's and breathed into his ear trying to let him know that he was alright. 

It didn't take Sebastian long to work up a rhythm that he knew would get him off fast. He was just having trouble doing so because he knew he was hurting Ciel. Sebastian started talking to Ciel and continued to do so as they were being watched. Sebastian finally spilled his seed when Ciel moved his head slightly to kiss the older man on the mouth. Sebastian huffed out a breath when he finally finished cumming in Ciel. He felt horrible for using the young boy. He was crying when the men came back and grabbed him again.

"You all saw this man rape my wife," Aliester said looking toward the three men. Take him to the dungeon until I decide what to do with him. As for my wife lock her in our second bedroom. I don't want to see either one of them for a while," Aliester said as he walked away. 

'Sebastian' Ciel thought as he was roughly thrown over a mans shoulder and taken away. Sebastian watched as the man carelessly carried Ciel away. He didn't even try to fight the remaining two men as they escorted him down into the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got a lot darker than I meant for it too! I kind of have an idea of where this is going I just don't know how it is going to get there! Please leave me a comment if you have any thoughts on this chapter! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!

Ciel woke abruptly panting heavily. 'Was that all a dream?' he thought as memories of what he assumed as the night before came back to him. It couldn't be, he realized when he could not move any part of his body. He felt like a bolder had landed on him and crushed him under its large weight. Just when Ciel started to panic the door to the unfamiliar room opened.

Ciel gasped trying to breathe properly when Mey-Rin came in with a doctor close at hand. The doctor gasped upon seeing that Ciel was awake. 

"My lady! Please try to calm yourself. You are in no condition to be having a fit," the man said. Ciel tried to breathe at an evenly but could not until the doctor put a few drops of a green colored liquid into his mouth.

Once he was breathing better Ciel took in the appearance of the doctor. He was a tall man with dark black hair and the strangest green and yellow eyes he had ever seen. His eyes where hidden slightly by the invisible framed glasses the man wore. He had a stoic face with a bored look on it.

Ciel tried to talk to the doctor but no sound would come out. He started to panic again before the doctor put his hand in the young boys face to stop him from attempting to move again.

"I'm afraid Lady Chambers, that you have sustained multiple injuries from your attacker. You have bruises on most of your body as well as fractures to your ribs and wrists. Your hips where dislocated and you appear to have hit your head on a sharp edge. There is swelling in your left eye and you have undoubtedly suffered a concussion. Last but not least your vocal cords had been crushed. There is a slight chance you may not walk again and an ever higher chance that you may never speak again," the doctor said showing no emotion at all as he broke the news to Ciel.

Tears made a silent track down Ciel's face into his hair. He felt a heavy weight on him again and did not react to it. The one thing that he needed to know but was not able to ask was if Sebastian was okey. He needed to know what was going to happen to the man he loved.

"You are lucky," the doctor said this time with a slight look of sadness in his eyes,"if Aliester hadn't have found you when he did then Sebastian Michaelis would have surely have killed you. From what the guards have been saying and from your injuries you put up quite a fight. it will all be over with in the next few weeks Mr. Michaelis is going to hang for his crimes against you," the doctor informed before slowly making his way to the door. "I will be back tomorrow to check on you again," he said before departing from the room.

Out in the hallway Aliester was waiting for the doctor to emerge from Ciel's room. "Doctor Spears, is my wife awake yet? You where in there a lot longer today," the man said playing the part of concerned husband. Doctor Spears looked at the man in front of him suspiciously before answering him. "Yes your wife is awake, however she needs her rest and should not be bothered right now. You must also not move her until I return in the morning. She is very delicate and just the slightest movement can damage her more severely than she already is," the taller man said as he looked the blond man in the eyes. Aliester stared right back at the dark haired man before him. "Of course doctor, anything you say," he says before the man moved down the hall to see himself out.

Something was not right with Aliester Chambers, William could tell it. He was starting to doubt whether the correct man was going to hang in two weeks time. The longer he spent around the blond headed man the more he suspected he was not.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sebastian felt cold sitting on the cold dirty floor of his cell. He had no idea how much time had past completely but he knew that it had to have been a few weeks. He was worried because Ciel had not woken up yet. He asked the guards at every shift if the boy had regained consciousness. Every time he revived the same answer. Today however would be different. Charles Grey, who was bringing Sebastian some slop and stale water bent down to get a better look at the man in the dark cell. 

"He woke up today," Grey said looking for a reaction out of Sebastian. The man lifted his head to stare at the guard dressed all in white in front of him. This man was Aliester's right hand man and personal bodyguard. He looked at Sebastian again before whispering in a voice so low that the man in the cell almost couldn't here him.

"We have a plan to get you and Ciel out of here as soon as he is well enough to move. We know what has been going on and we have had enough of it. We are going to save you both," Grey said before standing up again and walking away without another glance. For the first time in a long while Sebastian felt a small glimmer of hope. He dare not let it become too big right now in case it got completely distinguished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it apparently takes me almost six months to write another chapter! A lot has happened since then but I won't go into them! They were all good things but it took me away from writing for a while! Thanks for still sticking around if you are still reading this story! I know it sucks and there are a lot of typos that I need to fix! I might do that once I am finished with this story! I hope you liked this chapter! There was not a lot of Sebastian and a long one sided conversation in it but I felt it needed to be done to help move us along!


End file.
